Hyuuga Hinata: Una nueva historia
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hinata ha sido desterrada de la familia Hyuuga. ¿qué pasara cuando se encuentre con alguien que nunca imagino encontrar despues de su huida de Konoha? /SASUHINA/ -EDITANDO-


ADVERTENCIA: ANTI-SAKURA los fanáticos de Sakura es mejor que se abstengan de leer, contiene lenguaje fuerte si no soportan ese tipo de lenguaje es mejor que no lean, este fic en el futuro va a ver muertes muy definidas y sin censura sin no pueden soportar este tipo de contenido por favor no lean. Hinata es OoC (Out of Character.) Sasuke también lo será, eso creo por lo menos con Hinata lo será.

Sasuke: ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

Marshan: Editando el fic ¿por?

Sasuke: Ah! Ya, se me hacia raro.

Marshan: Como sea, pero a mi también.

Sasuke: Naruto ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Marshan, su creador y GRAN amo es Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es auténtica de ella.

Marshan: …. ¿Me estás cortando?

Sasuke: Nooooooooooo, ¿cómo crees eso?

Marshan: Hn!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hyuuga Hinata: Una nueva historia.

(*) Cuento

(-) hablan

(/) Piensan

(+++) Flash Backs

Capítulo 1: El Encuentro

*Se veía a una chica más o menos de unos 16 años en su habitación ¿llorando?*

-Ya no lo soporto más.- decía la joven entre sollozos.

-Primero el rechazo de Naruto-kun; segundo el odio que me demostró Haruno-san y por último mi destierro y el odio profundo que me tienen ahora todos los de mi clan. ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?.- se preguntaba la chica limpiando sus lágrimas pero todo era en vano ya que ella no las controlaba más, salían por si solas.

-Hinata-sama ya es hora de que se vaya.- se escuchó decir a un joven. –Hiashi-sama está furioso, si la ve seguro que le ponen el sello maldito que yo tengo, por su seguridad será mejor que se marche, no quisiera que algo malo le pasara.- dijo el chico con mucha preocupación.

-Tranquilo onii-san ya me iba, cuídate ¿sí?.- dijo Hinata levantándose.

-Tranquila Hinata-sama valla en paz y cuídese mucho, la voy a extrañar.- dijo el joven.

-Yo también Neji-oniisan, hasta pronto.- se despidió Hinata con lágrimas que amenazaban en salir.

*Comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana de su habitación y susurro un "ADIOS NEJI" y desapareció por el bosque, minutos después Hinata había llegado a la "dichosa" salida de Konoha para marcharse y si era posible nunca regresar. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a recordar como comenzó ese día, si todo eso había pasado en menos de 1 día.*

*Se encontraba feliz, si MUY FELIZ; Hyuuga Hinata estaba extremadamente feliz, ya había decidido en confesársele a Naruto y nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, estaba decidida a decirle todo lo que sentía por él y así decidida salió de la mansión Hyuuga. Sabía que lo más posible sea que él se encuentre en Ichiraku´s Ramen ya que por lo menos pasaba un 98% del día en ese lugar y si allí mismo lo encontró, necesito por lo menos la mitad de sus agallas para poder entrar y pedirle que hablaran a solas y él acepto tranquilamente.*

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?.- preguntaba Naruto

-Emm..! Etto…! Naruto-kun yo quería…! Emm.! Quería decirte que..! Que etto..! .- respiro profundo para poder coger fuerzas.- Tú me gustas, siempre te he amado y admirado, desde antes de estar en la academia.- lo soltó todo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas en el corazón y al no escuchar respuesta alguna poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos orbes azules que tanto le gustaba viéndola muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta, Naruto abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra coherente pero no salía ninguna palabra.

-Etto..! Hinata-chan Emm..! Tú sabes que no te puedo corresponder; ya no me gusta Sakura-chan pero me gusta otra chica, de verdad lo siento Hinata-chan, te quiero pero como una hermana.- concluyo Naruto viendo a una Hinata a punto de echarse a llorar y gritar como una niña pequeña cuando le dicen que no le van a comprar el dulce que quería, se sintió muy mal.

-Lo compren-do, l-lo lo sa-bia des-de el principio, tu nun-ca m-me hi-bas a corres-pon-der.- dijo Hinata entre sollozos ahogados en su frágil garganta.

-De verdad lo siento Hinata-chan, ¿amigos?.- dijo Naruto con la mano extendida.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Hinata tomando su mano.

-Bueno nos vemos después Hinata-chan, suerte.- se despidió Naruto con la mano levantada.

*Hinata sintió que el mundo le caía encima, tenía ganas de correr y llorar como nunca antes había llorado pero no se lo permitió. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la aldea sin rumbo fijo solo quería caminar tranquilamente hasta que choco con alguien.*

-Etto..! GOMENASAI.- se disculpó automáticamente Hinata sin alzar la vista.

-Está bien Hinata-chan.- dijo la persona con la que tropezó.

-Emm..!.- alzo la vista y se sorprendió al ver una frente andante con cabellos color chicle y sin delantera.- Humm..! ¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué hace por aquí?.- pregunto Hinata recordando que ella siempre trabaja a esa hora

-Pues te estaba buscando.- dijo Sakuperra.

-¿En serio? Pues ¿Que pasa Sakura-san? ¿Para qué me necesita?.- dijo Hinata en tono de cortesía.

-Solo quería pedirte un pequeño favor.- dijo sonriendo la frente andante, digo Sakuperra digo Sakura.

-Sí, dime ¿qué quieres?.- pregunto Hinata.

-Solo quiero que te alejes de lo que es mío.- dijo Sakura cambiando su semblante amable a uno asesino.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura-san?.- pregunto Hinata sin saber a qué se refería.

-A que te alejes de Naruto, él es mío, el me ama; lo se siempre lo ha estado aunque diga que ya me olvido, yo se que lo hace para que yo sienta celos, él NUNCA te corresponderá ya que él no se fijaría en una zorra como tu HI-NA-TA.- dijo Sakuperra con su voz llena de odio y rencor.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.- Pregunto Hinata con lágrimas que amenazaban en salir (again ._.) ya era la 2da vez en un día que sentía que el mundo se le caía ¿de verdad Sakura la odiaba tanto?

-Porque eres una MALDITA ZORRA, que me quiere robar el amor de MI Naruto.- dijo la pelo de chicle dándole énfasis al "mi" que proclamaba que es de su propiedad y la de nadie más.

-Yo, yo no te he tratado de robar nada.- dijo Hinata casi sin tartamudear.

-Claro que sí, ¿crees que no sé qué hoy te le confesaste a MI Naruto?.- dijo la maldita zorra casi que gritando.

-Yo me le confesé porque yo lo amo, no soy como tú que dices que él es tuyo y en tu mente y en tus sueños solo estas Tu y Sasuke en la cama, sinceramente eres patética.- dijo Hinata ya fueras de sus casillas (obviamente, miren como le contesto) y roja como un tomate por el enojo.

-MALDITA ZORRA, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme todo eso?, maldita puta arrastrada.- gritaba como loca la desgraciada de Sakuperra.

-Mejor me largo de aquí, no te quiero seguir viendo esa careta, ya me cabree.- dijo Hinata a punto de derramar lava. (Ya que de por sí ya exploto.)

-Maldita Putera, me voy a vengar y te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo, GRAN PUTERA.- grito la pelo de chicle mascado y desapareció en una nube de humo.

*Hinata se encontraba súper enojada, ¿cómo a Sakura se le iba a ocurrir todo eso? Se molestó mucho no podía ni escuchar su nombre porque después se le tiraba encima al cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ella, lo mataría solo por haber escuchado ese despreciable nombre, ya habían pasado por lo menos 2 horas desde lo sucedido, ya se había tranquilizado un poco así que comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión Hyuuga quería tomar un buen baño y dormir tranquilamente; pero lo que vio al entrar a su casa no fue NADA bueno, era malo, MUY pero MUY MALO; se fregó los ojos para ver si sus ojos la engañaban o qué? Pero NO adelante de ella estaban su padre y la perra de Sakura con una sonrisa triunfante.*

-Otto-san; ¿que hace Haruno-san aquí?.- pregunto Hinata con un deje de miedo en su voz.

-Creo que es hora que yo me retire.- dijo la zorra mamarracha de Sakura haciendo una reverencia como para despedirse del padre de Hinata y haciendo eso salió corriendo hacia su casa.

*Hiashi solo la vio salir y quedo viendo a Hinata de pies a cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo en especial.*

-¿Por qué insultaste a Haruno?.- pregunto su padre.

*El necesitaba saber si era verdad que su heredera haya hecho semejante atrocería, Hinata no contesto tenía la cara tapada por el fleco de su cabello, no quería ver a su padre a la cara ¿Sakura le había contado todo? ¿O solo una parte o sea a la que le convenía a ella? ¿Qué le pasa? De verdad que esa chica era una Maldita Zorra que se merecía lo peor, ya comenzaba a odia a Sakura ¿comenzar? Ya la odiaba, waooo ¿Quién lo diría la inocente y tímida Hyuuga Hinata odia a Haruno Sakura? Pero ella se lo buscaba y la hizo explotar, ella la busco y la encontro.*

-Por tu silencio, significa que si lo hiciste.- dijo su padre a punto de gritar y golpearla, Hinata se mantenía callada sin moverse en el umbral de la puerta.

-Que bien que sigues allí en el umbral, ya que quedas desterrada y quiero que te vallas de los territorios Hyuuga.- dijo el líder del clan Hyuuga.

-Pero Otto-san.- hablo Hinata por primera vez desde que Sakura se fue.

-Nada de PEROS Hinata, tienes 2 horas para recoger tus cosas e irte de la mansión Hyuuga y no volver, eres una vergüenza para esta familia, a nadie le va a afectar tu ida.- dijo cruelmente su padre sin percatarse el daño que le hacia sus crueles palabras a su hija.

-Como quieras Otto-san, si eso te hace feliz.- dijo Hinata con la cabeza agachada y comenzando a sollozar.

/ ¿Hacerme feliz? De verdad me duele lo que hago, pero no puedo dejar que esto quede así, tiene que aprender a comportarse; se parece tanto a su madre por esa amabilidad mezclada con inocencia, ella solo quiso hacerme feliz y ahora Hinata también lo quiere hacer y Hinata cree que obedeciéndome yo estaré feliz, es el perfecto clon de su madre./ pensaba Hiashi sin cambiar su semblante de seriedad.

-Que bien que lo tomas así, así que anda a recoger tus cosas y márchate de una buena vez.- dijo Hiashi volteándose y marchándose a su habitación.

* Hinata quedo sola, comenzó a sollozar más alto y se fue corriendo a su habitación con la cara tapada por sus propias manos tratando de ocultar esas lagrimas; al llegar a su habitación tiro la puerta detrás de ella y se tiro a la cama para poder llorar, por primera vez desde todo ocurrido en ese horrible día, aquel día fue el peor de su vida. Tantos problemas en menos de 24h, lloro hasta que Neji llego a consolarla (aunque él fue el que le dijo que tenía que irse, pero fue para el bien de ella.) y todo eso lleva al momento que esta ahora.*

*Se secó las lágrimas que aun caían sin su permiso de sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse de la aldea; se auto convenció a ella misma que no la necesitaban para nada en la aldea, así que se marchó sin más preámbulos (no sé si así se escribe la palabra.) ya que si se quedaba iba a sufrir mucho y no le iba a dar ese gusto a la ramera de Sakura así que cogió el camino más fácil y menos doloroso, que era irse de la aldea y así lo hizo.

Habían pasado ya unos 4 días desde que se fue de la aldea y ella nunca se detuvo solo dormía mas o menos unas 3 horas, ya estaba suficientemente lejos de la aldea estaba sumamente cansada no había parado de correr por 2 días seguidos ya que había sentido presencias de chackras poderosos y pensó que eran de Konoha así que no se detuvo a descasar, así que decidido descansar un rato en las raíces de un gran árbol y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.

En otra parte del mismo bosque un chico azabache muy pero MUY GUAPO con cabello y ojos color ónix piel bronceada y sus ojos parecían tan profundos como pozos vacíos (ya que no muestra sus emociones o sentimientos.) caminaba por el bosque.*

-Maldita Karin y maldita su idea que teníamos que buscar comida los dos juntos y Juugo y Suigetsu tenían que hacer las tiendas "porque eran los más apropiados para hacer ese trabajo" y nosotros éramos los "mejores buscadores de comida" patrañas, todo eso era pura mentira; ella solo quería estar sola conmigo. Ja ni muerto, que bien que esos me hacen caso o sino seria otra Sakura solo esa es la diferencia entre ellas, porque estoy seguro que Sakura me hubiera seguido en cambio Karin si me hace caso para "no enojarme".- decía Sasuke en un susurro que solo el podía escuchar.

*Iba con la cabeza agachada y no veía lo que tenía al frente hasta que callo boca abajo sobre algo, algo muy cómodo para su opinión personal y escucho un gemido de susto.

Ella había quedado dormida ¿cuánto tiempo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo deserto al sentir un impacto en su cuerpo. Primero creyó que podía ser algún ninja que la atacaba, pero cuando abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia el tope de los arboles donde podía ser atacada no vio a nadie, respiro más tranquila ya que no tenía fuerzas ni para pararse, sentía un gran peso en sus piernas y eso para ella era raro ya que ni en un millón de años correr por casi 4 días seguidos la iban a dejar así de adormitadas las piernas; podía soportar mucho más; ya no era la chiquilla esa de los exámenes chunnin. Bajo cuidadosamente la mirada y emitió un pequeño gemido de temor, tenía a alguien tirado en sus piernas y por la apariencia de su gran espalda parecía que era un hombre. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda potencia, no sabía porque su corazón comenzó a latir así, su rostro enrojeció mucho más que un tomate bien maduro. El giro la cabeza para ver a quien aplastaba (ya que escucho un gemido de terror, obviamente que debía ser humano o por lo menos un animal.) (Y no se levantó porque estaba muy cómodo.) y se llevó una sorpresa a ver a quien aplastaba; era una chica de más o menos de su edad, ojos que parecía luna y que para el eran HERMOSOS y que estaban muy abiertos que demostraban la gran sorpresa que tenia.*

- ¿Uchiha-san?-

FIN CAPITULO 1

-Editado (corregido los errores) el 20/12/11

Ojala que ahora se les haga más cómodo leer este fic. Estaré editando también el segundo muy pronto. Y el tercero ya lo estoy tipiando lo más rápido posible. ^^ Sorry por hacerles esto, pero de verdad no podía continuar este fic si no lo corregía. Ya estoy con un nuevo proyecto, lo estaré subiendo en Navidad o en el cumpleaños de Hinata o sea el 27 y si no es ninguno de esos días será por año nuevo. De verdad lo siento mucho he estado muy ocupada con mi colegio, no es fácil Historia Estadounidense! Espero que me disculpen. No lo volveré a hacer. Si lo hago no es mi culpa, es la culpa de mi colegio. Ahora en Historia estoy viendo ROMA. Gracias a todos.

Ojala que les haya gustado, me despido Ja ne.

-SasuHina4evr-


End file.
